Many modern vehicles including cars include various vehicle systems that have adjustable ergonomic settings. For example, the position of the driver's or passenger's seat in the vehicle may be adjusted, in terms of horizontal position, vertical position, backrest tilt angle, lumbar support, thigh support, etc. As further examples, the position of the vehicle's side/wing mirrors, rear view mirror, steering column, foot pedals, and so forth, may all be adjusted to achieve maximum ergonomic comfort for the driver or passenger.